Audio visual displays typically utilize some type of forward projection system that utilize a liquid crystal display (LCD) or DLP projector that is mounted a predetermined distance away from a screen. This screen can either be reflective for viewing from the same side as the projector or the screen can be somewhat less than opaque such that the projector can be mounted on the rear side of the screen. Typically, these projectors are mounted on some type of mobile caddy that can be disposed in the room. However, such a mounting of the projector utilizes valuable floor space in a viewing room. As such, some of these projectors have been ceiling mounted such that they can be mounted on the ceiling away from the seating area or above the seating area. The problem with this type of mounting is the wiring, the fact that the mounting has to be predefined and the lack of mobility therefor. In some applications, there has been provided a combination of a structure for mounting the projector wherein the screen is part of that structure. However, these types of structures require some type of support for the projector in front or at the rear, in addition to the mounting structure for the screen.